The Princess and The Coffee Fan
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: A Vivi and Robin couple; a lgbt fic. if you are ok with it coolio. if not ok.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=lgbt fic on nami and robin. decided to write a fic on gay rights. robin is bi but is mistreated by other pirates for it. vivi cares a lot

for her.

Chapter 1=My Book-Reading Girl

Vivi P.O.V

I had returned to the Straw-Hat ship(its after the 2 year training) and met up with the group. I blushed bumping into Robin. It was

during one of the parties Luffy and the group sometimes held. She was drinking the coffee she loved so much and was reading. Even when we worked

for Buroque Works, I felt something for the infamous Miss Sunday.

-Flashback-

I bumped into her carrying paperwork for Crocodile. She rose an eyebrow but said nothing. I turned bright red. "Why do you work here?" I

asked. "I want to find out more on ponoglyths. Why does someone like you work here, ? You're quite dareing and adventurous!" she replied.

I smiled at her. I liked her the most. She wasn't afraid of Crocodile and would stand up to him if she wanted to and yes...I knew she was

suicidal. I had caught her several attempts a few times.

At the time I was a noobie Buroque works worker. "You're a new worker, right. Let me take you out for coffee. Just so you get used to things. Then

tell you about stuff." she said. I blushed at this and followed her.

-end of flashback-

"Hi Robin. Is this seat taken?" I asked. She shook her head. "It's good to see you again, Vivi-chan." she said. I smiled. Robin and I shared a room. "You too."

I answered. I paused, seeing dark bruises all over her arms. I turned to see an angry Luffy.

Luffy was only this pissed when his nakama was hurt which meant..."some villagers attacked me because I am bi. It's fine. People act judgemental."

Robin answered. I pulled her into my arms. "No. It's not fine." I said.

-with Luffy-

Luffy smiled watching the princess and Robin. Robin looked happy in Vivi's arms. Luffy left and went to see Zoro. Like Robin, Luffy had a special someone too.

Zoro smiled wrapping his arms around his captain. "You left her with Vivi didn't you?" Zoro said. Luffy smiled. "I know Vivi is very over-protective of Robin. She'll be fine."

Luffy answered.

Zoro bent down and kissed Luffy's lips. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you, Luffy!" he asked. Luffy smiled. "Only a million times." the strawhat captain said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=A Typical Day

Robin P.O.V

I smiled as I watched Vivi from over my book. I was reading a romance novel but it had a lot of angst in it. At the moment Reika wasn't

able to see her true love due to how her parents veiwed it. Like with my love life, Reika in the book wasn't straight. I smiled sadly as I watched my

darling princess!

"Wish I wasn't royalty. It would be great to be someone else at times." Vivi replied. I smiled. "You did hear enough about each of our lives, right?

Vivi-chan, none of us have a great life to write home about. I really don't have a home and..." I began but was silenced by a pair of lips.

"My father and Igrame said you could stay with them any time so long as you don't try to off yourself again. I would be happy to have you around me more often."

Vivi said, kissing my lips.

I blushed at this as she trailed kisses along other places and grabed my ass and then I felt Vivi pull me onto her lap.

-at Alabasta-

Normal P.O.V

King Corbora looked at a picture his daughter sent and chuckled when he saw it was of her and Robin cuddled together. Most would riot and say that's unnatural and say

"How could a royal date someone like that!" Igrame and Corbra knew...Vivi loved Robin for awhile.

"Ma!Ma!Ma! The 2 look so happy!"Igrame said. Corbra nodded. The 2 noted that Vivi had given Robin the royal ring...a ring that Corbora that told his daughter to give to

her special someone when she wanted to get married. "Guess there will be a wedding soon." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Married Bliss:)

Vivi P.O.V

I had gotten Robin into a white dress with some black lace with purple and blue roses. I smiled wraping my arm around her protectively.

I was in the suite. It was in silver and blue. Brook was playing violen and Zoro and Law were being ministers.

I smiled looking at the beautifull girl in my arms. Igrame and my dad had come. "The servants refused saying a gay princess was horrible. Some quit but

you got quite a few that support gay rights." my dad said.

"That's great!" I said. After we got married I danced with Robin to Gomensai by Tatu. I chuckled knowticing the dark blush on her face. "You're so adorable!"

I whispered in her ear. She was now beat red.

We saw Zoro and Luffy dancing together a few feet away. Zoro had Luffy in his arms and I knowticed the rubber captain deffaintly felt safe with Zoro. I sighed.

"Today was great! Our wedding I mean." Robin replied.

I smiled, happy my now-wife loved life as it was. "I'm happy you enjoy things as is." I said, kissing her lips.


End file.
